Transformers Golden II
by Lemonade4567
Summary: With Cybertron being rebuilt, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, and Elita One are feeling the pressure. So when Elita suggests a vacation to Earth, everyone thinks it will be a great time to relax. However, Metatron and the Bionics and other enemies will make this vacation anything but relaxing. Without a doubt, this will be one vacation no one will forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody I'm back! This is a sequel to Transformers Golden. So if you haven't read it yet I suggest you do. Something I'm adding is whenever Solus Prime talks in Elita's head, the words will be italicized and centered. So without further ado, here is Transformers Golden II. **

**I do not own Transformers Prime, but Abigail Holmes, Inkwell, Metatron and the Bionics, and others belong to me. **

Elita One was relaxing on her couch in her apartment. She had her optics closed and was daydreaming about Cybertron. But the Cybertronian landscape faded to Earth's landscape. A desert bluff appeared and Abigail Holmes, the human she had left behind, stood there. She silently called to her to come back to Earth.

Elita shot up and opened her optics. She shook the vision out of her head and sank back into the couch cushions.

_You know that vision meant something important._

"Hello Solus Prime," Elita One said out loud to her spirit guide and past life Solus Prime.

_Isn't it clear? You wish to return to Earth._

"I can't return to Earth. There's so much to do here on Cybertron,"

_You, Optimus, and your brother need…what do you call it? Oh right, a vacation._

"Are you saying that we should go on vacation on Earth?"

_Pretty much._

"Fine,"

Elita sat up and left her apartment. She walked down the hall and knocked on the last apartment door on the left. The door was opened by Optimus Prime, who had dark circles under his optics.

"Hello Elita," Optimus said.

"Hey, can I come in?" Elita asked.

Optimus nodded and moved to the side. Elita entered and noticed Ultra Magnus half powered down by a computer and Optimus was working on a model for the reconstruction of the Iacon Hall of Records.

"How long has it been since you two powered down?" Elita asked, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"That depends, what day is it?" Magnus said through the table.

"We need a vacation,"

"What?!"

"We can't go on vacation. Bionics are running rampant through the streets," Optimus shouted, insomnia obviously getting to him.

"And Cybertron is still being rebuilt. We need a new government, lives need to be rebuilt. We can't leave now," Ultra Magnus yelled back.

"Exactly why we need a vacation. Come on, it'll be fun," Elita replied.

"Where would we go?"

"Everything is still…broken,"

"How about Earth?"

"Earth?"

"Why not?"

"Oh alright,"

"When do you want to leave?"

"Now,"

Magnus and Optimus sighed. Elita smiled to herself. Round one went to her.

A little later, after they had packed their belongings, the three commanders were waiting for the Spacebridge to open. Intelligence Officers Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen, and Knockout were preparing the Spacebridge for the journey to Earth. Arcee opened the Spacebridge and the three commanders entered. When they had gotten through, the Spacebridge was closed and its control panel sparked and smoked. The intelligence officers looked at each other with fear.

"How are we going to get the commanders back in a week?" Arcee asked.

"Gee, I have no idea," Inkwell said appearing out of nowhere. Behind his back, he had a handful of wires he had pulled out of the Spacebridge's power supply.

Behind Elita, the Spacebridge sparked a bit as it closed. She looked around the base. Elita didn't want to stay with Ratchet so she settled on an abandoned missile silo outside Chicago.

Elita sighed with satisfaction and smiled. Ultra Magnus was unpacking a box and when Elita walked behind him.

"What do you guys wanna do first?" Elita asked.

"I want to finish my proposal on the new council," Ultra Magnus answered looking down into the box.

"Are you kidding me? We're on vacation. Isn't the point of a vacation is to…oh, I don't know…relax!?"

"Cybertron is between ages and if we don't organize and control the planet, chaos will follow!"

"Maybe you should just sit down and take a nap!"

"That's what the Well of Allsparks is for!"

"Hey!" Optimus shouted sharply. Elita and Magnus stopped arguing and looked at him. "Honestly, ever since you two learned you were siblings, you've been on each other's case."

The siblings looked at each other in disgust.

Elita spoke up, "Well, you two can waste your lives away worrying. I'm going to actually do something."

And Elita transformed into vehicle mode and left. She headed towards the ritzy part of Chicago. She pulled up to an apartment building. She made a call on her commlink to the penthouse on the top floor. After her call, Elita hung up and waited.

Suddenly, Abigail Holmes came rushing out of the building and slid into the passenger seat. But something was different with Abby.

"Elita, it's been forever," Abby said happily.

"It's been two months," Elita responded a little nervous of being discovered by the other commanders.

"No, it's been two years. I'm sixteen now,"

"So that's why you look different,"

"Yeah, so do you wanna hang out?"

"Sure,"

Elita started her engine and the two took off. They cruised through the streets and out to the country outside Chicago. The radio was turned up loud as the pair sang along, so Elita didn't notice the jet flying low above her until it started to shoot at her.

Abby screamed as Elita dodged the missiles. Elita saw a grouping of trees near a drainage canal. She pulled into the drainage canal and opened her passenger door. Abby ran out and hid in the trees while Elita transformed to face her attacker.

The jet landed and transformed. It was Starscream! He looked horrid, like as though he had been disassembled and reassembled.

"Starscream," Elita said getting into her fighting stance, "You working for the Bionics now?"

"Are you kidding? I'm their top lieutenant," Starscream boasted.

"Oh, yeah. Well now you're going to be a stain on the ground," And Elita charged.

The two fought for a while until Elita gained the upper hand. She had Starscream lying on the ground, silently begging for mercy. Elita had her blaster out and aimed at his head. She was ready to end it then and there, but she heard a truck engine in the distance. Elita looked up to see Optimus pulling up and transforming.

"Optimus," Elita whispered.

Starscream seized the opportunity to strike Elita and run into the trees. Elita recovered and ran into the woods, even though Optimus shouted for her to come back.

Elita ran deep into the trees and looked for Starscream or Abby. She stopped because she heard Solus Prime talking.

_Elita, enter the Golden Mode. _

"How?" Elita asked in her head.

_Concentrate on what you want to do and why. _

Elita closed her optics and concentrated on her desire to find Abby. When she opened her optics again, she was in golden mode. Elita looked at herself and smiled. She took off.

Elita heard Abby scream and ran over to find Starscream attacking Abby in a tree. She grabbed Starscream and threw him against a different tree. She pulled her golden bow out of the air and aimed it at him. But apparently Starscream had become less of a coward and kicked it out of her hand. He punched her in the cheek and Elita fell. Starscream pushed her up against a tree and held her arms and face to it. Suddenly, Elita heard but didn't see Optimus nearby.

"Optimus concentrate really hard on your spark's desire," Elita said with her lips pressed up against the tree.

Elita thought he took her advice because the next thing she knew she felt the pressure Starscream was applying to her was gone. She lifted her head and saw Optimus in golden mode beating the scrap out of Starscream. After he had taken enough abuse, Starscream flew away. Optimus rested and finally noticed what had happened to him. Elita was still golden as she rushed over.

"Elita why am I…?" Optimus asked confused.

"It's a long story. I'm just glad you're safe," Elita said relieved.

Optimus and Elita drew closer to each other. Their lips almost touching, but a scream rang out. Abby was holding onto a cracking branch. The branch snapped and twisted until it broke. Abby fell, but Optimus caught her before she hit the ground.

"Wow thanks," Abby said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Optimus replied.

"Elita, who's this?"

"My name is Optimus Prime,"

"Cool, is he your boyfriend Elita?"

Elita's optics bulged. She shook her head very slowly with little movement so Optimus didn't see. Optimus set Abby down gently. And the three left the trees. Elita transformed and Abby got in. She dropped Abby off at her penthouse and met up with the others at base.

Optimus was standing nearby. Elita pulled him down to her level and whispered into his audio receptor.

"She's a good kid. Don't tell anyone," She hissed menacingly.

Optimus nodded and made the "my lips are zipped" motion. Elita nodded her head slightly in approval and went over to Ultra Magnus who was on the phone with Bumblebee on Cybertron.

"I have some bad news," Ultra Magnus said, "It appears the Spacebridge malfunctioned after we left and now there is no way to go back to Cybertron until it's repaired."

"How long until it's repaired?" Elita asked.

Magnus just shrugged his shoulders which slightened Elita.

"Well might as well get comfortable," Elita said with a cheesy smile. And she left to unpack her room.

**And that is chapter 1. Tell me what you think of it. Please comment and review. I figure about halfway through this story I'll put character profiles on my profile. I have a feeling that this story is going to be more emotional and awesome. **

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter. Anyway, this chapter is going to focus on Elita + Optimus. Will Ultra Magnus approve? Let's find out. **

**I don't own Transformers Prime. **

Elita One was first up the next morning. She was running some tests on the computer when Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus walked in. They were rubbing their optics.

"Good morning Elita," Optimus said.

"Morning, hey I was wondering if maybe we could take a drive today," Elita told the two.

"Where?"

"I was thinking the beach,"

"The beach?"

"Yeah, you see Abby told me there is a lake and a beach nearby,"

"And you want to go there?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright,"

Ultra Magnus butted in, "And you're agreeing with her?"

Optimus nodded and Magnus shook his head.

Elita packed a blanket and nodded, signaling she was ready to go. The trio transformed and rolled out. When they pulled up, no one was at the beach. There was obvious evidence that no human had been there in a long time. Elita transformed and surveyed the area.

"I like it," she said.

Optimus walked up behind her and put his servo on her shoulder. Magnus quickly removed it. Elita rolled out the blanket and laid on it. The three splintered and did their own thing. Optimus paced the beach. Magnus sat on the blanket next to Elita who had her optics closed.

"You know Magnus, there is a whole network of underwater caves under this lake," Elita said.

"Do I look like I care?" Magnus replied.

Elita sighed. Suddenly, a huge splash from the lake appeared. Elita shot open her optics and stood up. Magnus stood up too while Optimus ran over to them.

"What was that?" Magnus asked.

"Perhaps it was a fish," Optimus replied.

"No way, too big of a splash," Elita said as the three took a few steps back.

As if on cue, a huge black and white squid looking Bionic sprang up out of the water. It smashed its huge tentacles against the beach. The three commanders took cover. Optimus began to shoot at it. The tentacles receded back into the lake.

"I'm going in after it," Elita screamed.

"Elita no, you'll rust!" Optimus shouted to her but it was no use. Elita was under the surface.

Elita swam down closer to the Bionic squid. It flung its slimy tentacles onto her. Elita struggled to get free, but the squid was stronger than she was. Elita kept trying to wiggle out of the squid's grasp when she realized that her shoulders were starting to rust away.

Meanwhile, up on the shore, Optimus and Magnus were worried about Elita. While she could swim, Earth water was acidic to Cybertronians if they were exposed for too long.

"One of us has to go in after her," Magnus told Optimus.

Optimus narrowed his optics, knowing what he had to do.

Elita was almost halfway out of the squid's tentacle when another grabbed onto her. Out of nowhere, Optimus Prime in Golden Mode appeared. He pulled the tentacle's apart and grabbed Elita. Suddenly, Elita started to glow golden too. They smiled at each other.

However, the squid wasn't finished. It grabbed Optimus' foot and pulled him farther down. Elita was about to go after him, when she felt a tug on her arm. She turned to see Ultra Magnus leading her to the shoreline. Elita didn't want to leave; she wanted to help Optimus.

Magnus hulled Elita up onto the shoreline who at the time was screaming and thrashing. She wanted to go back under to save Optimus. However, Ultra Magnus pointed out the rusty edges of Elita's armor. Elita still wanted to go back. Ultra Magnus realized that Elita really did care about Optimus and possibly loved him.

The squid was pulling Optimus down deeper and deeper. He tried to get free, but even in Golden Mode Optimus Prime was no match. His shoulders started to rust away and so did part of his helmet. Optimus closed his optics, knowing that it was the end. And he slipped out of consciousness. His mouth opened slightly and water filled his body. The squid continued to pull him down.

Ultra Magnus swam down after him at a very fast rate. Magnus had finally achieved Golden Mode. He pried the tentacle off Optimus' foot and led him to the surface.

Elita was recovering on the beach when she heard the two mechs wash up. Ultra Magnus pulled Optimus up on the beach and collapsed as his Golden Mode faded. Elita looked at Magnus. He nodded and motioned to Optimus.

Elita crawled over to Optimus. She cried as she stroked his face.

"No. Optimus please don't die. I…I…I care about you," Elita stammered.

Elita opened his mouth a little more and started mouth-to-mouth. After a few minutes, water came out of Optimus' mouth and he coughed. He gained consciousness. Elita smiled as she hugged him. Optimus looked up and Magnus, silently thanking him and asking for something else. Magnus nodded with a smile.

The three relaxed for a little longer on the beach, praying the Bionic squid wouldn't return.

Elita and Optimus were sitting up on a sand dune together. Magnus was folding the blanket.

"Optimus, I want to thank you for the save," Elita said.

"You're welcome," Optimus answered.

Elita looked at him out of the corner of her optics. Optimus looked at her and they moved closer into each other. Before realizing what was happening, their lips met. And they kissed until it was time to leave.

**And there is chapter 2. Wasn't it full of action and romance? I had fun writing it. Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello FanFiction readers! Chapter 2 was great. Anyway, Elita One is having second thoughts about the kiss. She harbors a secret that if she let out, could ruin everything. Here we go… **

**I do not own Transformers Prime. **

Abigail Holmes was sitting on Elita's cot while Elita paced back and forth in front of her. Abby doodled in a notebook while Elita explained for the fifth time the events of yesterday.

"What should I do Abby?" Elita asked mid-panic attack.

"Just admit it. You like Optimus Prime," Abby answered without looking up from her notebook.

"If I do like Optimus, and I'm not saying I do, things would be weird between us and Magnus,"

"So? Whatever will be will be,"

Elita sighed while Abby continued to doodle.

Suddenly, a flashing red light and a siren rang out. Elita dashed into the control room with Abby in tow. Elita tried to stay away from Optimus the best she could. Abby, noticing this, decided to take measures into her hands.

"Hey Ultra Magnus, could you help me with some homework?" Abby asked innocently.

"Umm…sure," Magnus replied puzzled.

Optimus opened the Groundbridge while Elita leaned into Abby's ear.

"You are so dead," Elita hissed.

"By the time you get back, I'll be in a foreign country," Abby whispered sassily.

Elita and Optimus entered the Groundbridge. The portal opened up to the cool Rocky Mountains. Elita rubbed her arms. And the pair set off to investigate what had caused the alarm to go off.

The two walked for a while before Elita broke the silence.

"Optimus, about the other day," Elita stammered.

"Yes," Optimus replied.

"Did you…was it…I mean did it actually mean something?"

Before Optimus could answer, the two stumbled upon a crash landing site. They searched the wreckage. Elita fumbled around in the cockpit when she found some startling information. A flashback flooded her mind.

_**The young scout Elita One received a mission. She and her partner Trailblazer were to investigate an energon deposit. Elita hated her partner. He was a jerk who didn't respect boundaries. **_

"_**Can't I go alone or with someone else?" Elita whined to her commanding officer who looked like Ultra Magnus. **_

"_**He's your partner. You two need to start getting along," the commander replied. **_

"_**Fine," **_

_**Elita walked in on Trailblazer playing poker. **_

"_**Come on Trailblazer, it's time for a mission," Elita said annoyed. **_

"_**Can't it wait?" Trailblazer moaned. **_

"_**Now!" **_

_**Trailblazer revealed his cards. His hand was great. The other players moaned as Trailblazer pocketed his winnings and left with Elita. **_

Elita returned to the present when she felt Optimus' hand on her shoulder. Elita quickly removed it.

"I know who this ship belongs to," Elita said with fright, "We need to leave, now!"

"Why?" Optimus asked.

"We just need to go,"

"Elita,"

"No, we need to…,"

"Elita One," a loud voice rang out on a high bluff. A buff, black mech with flame details on his arms and legs stood over them.

Elita was scared to death. She felt like fleeing. Elita cowered behind Optimus as he withdrew his sword.

The mech swooped down. And the two mechs began to fight. Elita backed away and ran down the hill.

"Commander Optimus Prime, my name is Trailblazer," the mech said.

Optimus did not reply and continued to fight. Finally, Trailblazer had enough and pushed Optimus off a nearby cliff. Trailblazer was satisfied and left. Optimus pulled himself up and looked around. Where was Elita?

Elita One was down in the valley sobbing. Trailblazer terrified her. After what he did to her, Elita had the right to be afraid.

_**Elita and Trailblazer were walking through a Cybertronian valley. Elita was in front and didn't pay any attention to her partner. **_

"_**Hey Elita, why are you so mad at me?" Trailblazer asked innocently, even though he wasn't. **_

"_**You've tried to get your grubby little servos all over me these past few missions. Just leave me alone and we'll get through this mission and you can go back to your sinful game," Elita answered annoyed. **_

_**Elita walked ahead and stopped at the top of a hill. Suddenly, she felt a blast on the back of her head. She fell, face first and rolled down the hill. She smashed her back against a boulder. Searing pain ravaged her body. Elita looked up at her partner before she lost consciousness. He was at the top of the hill. Was he smiling? And her world faded to black. **_

Elita returned to the present screaming. She thrashed around and noticed strong hands on her arms and mouth. It was Trailblazer! Elita tried to scream louder much to no avail. Trailblazer charged his blaster with an evil smile and aimed it at Elita's head.

"Don't struggle Elita, it will only make it worse," Trailblazer cackled.

Out of nowhere, Optimus appeared. He tackled Trailblazer and they started to struggle. Elita shook with fear. Finally, Optimus let up and released Trailblazer. He stood up.

"The next time you two see me, I'll be a Bionic!" Trailblazer shouted at the two.

Optimus turned to Elita who was hyperventilating. He bent down and tried to soothe her.

"Elita calm down. What's wrong?" Optimus said wiping tears off Elita's face.

"Trailblazer…hurt…me…," Elita answered between sobs.

"What?"

"Back when I was a scout, Trailblazer was my partner. He tried to touch me and hurt me. Why did I take it? Anyway on our last mission, he hit me in the back of the head and pushed me down a hill,"

"Elita, do you remember what happened next?"

Elita stopped talking and thought back.

_**Elita was semi-conscious when she felt soft, warm, gentle but strong servos picking her up and carrying her. She opened her optics a little bit and saw she was in Optimus' arms. Then she blacked out again. **_

_**When she finally woke up, she was in the hospital. Optimus was at her side. She moved her fingers to let him know she was awake. He looked up to see her and smiled. **_

_**Later on, Elita discovered she had three fractured vertebrate, multiple broken bones, and tons of scrapes and bruises. She went through therapy and at the hospital she met Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, and discovered she wanted to be a commander. **_

Elita returned to the present once again. She looked up at Optimus. Realizing all he had done for her, Elita sat up and kissed him on the lips. Finally, their lips parted.

"Thank you," Elita whispered.

Optimus smiled and the two talked for hours. They kissed a few more times and Elita finally accepted the fact that she liked, maybe even loved, Optimus Prime.

Meanwhile, Trailblazer was kneeling before Metatron.

"Master," Trailblazer said.

"You have done well soldier. I would be honored to have you among my ranks. However, I believe you are not equipped for the job. Starscream," Metatron replied.

Starscream electrocuted Trailblazer and knocked him out. Two Bionic foot soldiers carried Trailblazer away. The Bionic surgeon silently walked up to Metatron and kneeled.

"Doctor, make our new recruit…one of us," Metatron said.

The surgeon nodded and walked away. Metatron turned around and smiled an evil smile.

**What did you think? This chapter's theme is very close to my heart. I'm not sure if every chapter will be more dramatic or lighthearted. What do you think? Please comment. **

**P.S. Character bios will be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I was in a little bit of a block. I heard about the new TV show starring Bumblebee and I'm a little excited about it. If you haven't heard about it I suggest looking it up. It's different in style and pace. What I don't like is waiting until spring 2015 to see it. Anyway, this chapter is going to be more lighthearted. The Spacebridge has been repaired and Elita goes to Cybertron to attend a government meeting. However, she embarrasses herself there and must regain her confidence. **

Commander Elita One and Abigail Holmes were sitting in the base when Ultra Magnus ran in with a smile on his face.

"Eww, Magnus is happy," Elita whispered to Abby. Abby snickered.

"I have wonderful news. The Spacebridge has been repaired and we can leave," Magnus said joyfully, "And just in time for the government meeting."

"We can't leave. Our vacation isn't over yet,"

"I don't care, I need to attend this meeting,"

"Well, I could go,"

"Yeah right, you'd be bored in a minute,"

"Would not,"

"Would so,"

"Would not,"

"Would so,"

"Would not,"

"Would so,"

"Enough!" Optimus shouted, breaking up the two. He was holding his head as if he had a headache. This made Elita suspicious. "What are you two arguing about this time?"

"Ultra Magnus doesn't believe Elita could survive a government meeting," Abby replied.

"I agree with Ultra Magnus. Elita, meetings like that are very dull,"

"I'll show you two. I'll go to that meeting and I won't get bored," Elita shouted.

Elita stomped back to her room and pulled a box out from under her bed. She opened the box and pulled out her commander's uniform. She put it on. The starchy, dark green dress with matching hat made Elita look official and powerful. She pinned on her medals and left her room.

Elita entered the main room and stopped. She put her hands on her hips. Magnus rolled his optics while Optimus held his head again.

"You still don't think I can last?" Elita asked sassily.

"Oh no, you'll survive the night," Magnus answered sarcastically.

Elita nodded and opened the Spacebridge. She turned around and left.

"I give her an hour," Abby said.

"I give her three minutes," Magnus replied.

Elita walked out of the Spacebridge vortex. She looked around and headed towards the Capital building. She walked in and saw a whole bunch of soldiers and commanders in uniform standing around. Inkwell was the center of attention. Elita bit her lip in disgust. She leaned up against the wall and propped her right leg up. She didn't care who saw her defiant stance. After a while, Inkwell announced it was time to head to the conference room and begin the meeting. Elita was one of the last to enter the conference room. There were multiple tables with candles on them. A fountain and energon statue was on a table near a stage with a podium, projector, and screen. The lighting was dim.

Elita sat near the back so no one would see her. Inkwell opened the meeting welcoming everyone with a cheesy greeting. Elita rolled her optics. She zoned him out until she heard her name. Everyone turned to her, their optics looking through her calm demeanor. She noticed Inkwell motion for her to come to the podium. Elita took a deep breath and walked up. She slowly made her way to the stage; she felt optics tracking her. Inkwell patted her on the back. Elita was almost there when she tripped.

Instead of falling straight down, Elita skidded across the stage and fell on the energon statue. She stood up, trying to recover, but some energon was under her feet which caused her to slide into the fountain. She landed with a bang. Elita heard the laughter, saw the flash of cameras, and felt her cheeks burn and tears well up. She sat in the fountain for a while, accepting her shame.

Elita left soon after. She trudged through the Spacebridge, into her bedroom, and collapsed on her bed. She stayed there for a few minutes until she realized she couldn't hide from this.

Elita walked into the main room, but the video of her fall had reached the others first. Ultra Magnus and Abby were laughing hysterically while Optimus seemed unimpressed. The video was playing on the huge monitor.

"No…wait, wait…see it in slow motion," Abby said as she slowed the part of Elita falling into the energon statue and put it on a loop.

Optimus bit his knuckle, trying to hold back the laughter. Elita cleared her throat. The trio turned to her. Abby quickly removed the video.

"Elita, are you okay?" Magnus asked, trying to console Elita.

"I'm fine," Elita whispered.

"If it makes you feel better, we've all messed up like that," Optimus said as he walked over and put his arms around Elita. It didn't help her feel better.

"I just need to be alone," Elita said as she removed Optimus' arms and headed back to her bedroom.

She crawled under her covers and closed her optics. About an hour later, she heard a faint knock on her door.

"Elita?" Abby's soft voice cooed, "Are you okay? You know, the others are really boring, but you're not. Do you wanna go for a drive? Or maybe we could prank Ultra Magnus, just please open up."

Elita didn't answer. She figured that Abby had probably left. She felt bad for ignoring her best and only human friend. Elita sulked for another hour or two until she powered down for the rest of the night.

The next day, Elita put on her quilted robe and slid into the control room. Optimus and Magnus were already up and seemed wide awake. Elita had dark circles under optics and still had her stained army uniform on.

"Hey baby sis, how about a mission to make you feel better?" Magnus shouted as cheesy as Inkwell was the other night.

"No thanks," Elita said grumpily.

"Oh come on,"

"Did you and Abigail switch personalities or something?"

"Do you want to go or not?"

"Fine,"

Elita trudged back to her room and dolled herself up. She reentered the main room looking like her old self although she still had dark circles under her optics.

"Let's go," Magnus said with an energon tracker in his hand.

Elita transformed and zoomed through the Groundbridge. She drove into the desert. She transformed into robot mode and scanned the terrain. Magnus was right behind her.

"Come on; let's get this thing over with," Elita grumbled.

"Can we go without the attitude?" Magnus said under his breath.

Elita didn't hear him and continued north. The pair eventually hiked up a bluff and the energon tracker went off.

"The energon deposit is right underneath our feet," Magnus said.

"How do you propose we get in?" Elita asked.

"I wouldn't even try. You'll fail anyway," Metatron shouted to the commanders from a nearby taller bluff. A newly rebuilt Trailblazer and foot soldiers was nearby. He looked as ugly as the Bionic foot soldiers.

Magnus and Elita geared up for a battle.

"Hey Elita! Don't trip!" Trailblazer joked. Elita didn't find it funny.

"Great, the Bionics have the Internet," Elita said to Magnus.

"Bionics, attack!" Metatron shouted. Five Bionic foot soldiers ran down the bluff towards the pair.

Elita retracted her swords while Magnus pulled out his blaster. The fight began. Eventually, the Bionic foot soldiers fell and Trailblazer confronted Elita. The two began to fight.

"Get away from her!" Ultra Magnus shouted at Trailblazer but was quickly tacked by a sixth foot soldier before he could intervene.

Trailblazer bantered with Elita as they fought, "You know Elita, your flop at the meeting made you, your brother, Optimus, and even all Autobots look bad. It made just gives us the advantage to invade Cybertron and conquer Earth."

This made Elita furious. She threw her swords on the ground and retracted her blaster. She aimed it at Trailblazer. She fired and the blast hit Trailblazer's left shoulder. He fell. Elita walked over to him as he held his leaking shoulder.

"I'm not a scared little femme anymore," Elita said through clenched teeth as she aimed her blaster at his head. And she fired.

Elita missed him on purpose. Trailblazer looked at the smoldering ground near his head then back at her.

"Get out of my sight," Elita growled.

Trailblazer and Metatron retreated. Magnus walked over to Elita and patted her on the back. Elita flinched. The two laughed.

"Looks like someone got her confidence back," Magnus said.

Elita had a huge smile on her face. Nothing was going to bring her down from the cloud she was on.

"Elita One to base, ready for pick-up," Elita said into her commlink.

There was no answer.

"Optimus, are you there? Optimus?" Elita said with worry. She was just knocked off her cloud.

Elita and Magnus transformed and drove as fast as they could back to base. Elita got there a few seconds earlier. She looked near the Groundbridge control panel and screamed with horror.

On the ground, the unconscious Optimus laid face-down.

To be continued…

**How was that? It's a little more lighthearted than the last chapter. I liked writing this one. What happened to Optimus? Was he attacked? Will he live? What will happen next? We'll find out in the next chapter. Until next time… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, this may or may not be the last chapter for TFG II. But maybe I'll keep going; I don't know. Anyway, I didn't receive any comments on the last chapter. Did you guys not like it? Was it too babyish? Or are you just mad that it took so long to write it? I promise this chapter will be better. **

Optimus Prime lay on the hospital cot on Earth. He was unconscious. Ratchet had been called to help in treatment. Elita One was worried out of her mind. Ultra Magnus noticed this and crossed over to his twin sister. He laid his servo on her shoulder.

"Elita, it's not your fault," Magnus said in a soothing voice.

"Yes it is. If I hadn't gone on the mission and hadn't stayed in my room all the time, maybe I could've done something sooner," Elita replied, fighting back tears, "I…I…I need to go."

Elita walked away and locked her bedroom door. She dropped to the ground and held her legs.

_Elita, Elita. _

"Solus Prime, is that you?"

_Yes, my dear. I am here to tell you that you must help Optimus Prime. _

"What do you mean?"

_Modern medicine will not cure what is afflicting him. You see, when Optimus gave the Matrix of Leadership to the Well of Allsparks. The energy within it was released, not the actual Matrix. Without that energy, Optimus will surely die. _ "No,"

_Elita, go quickly. Save Optimus Prime, but do not tell anyone of your intentions. For evil is around every corner. _

Elita quickly unlocked her room and raced out to the main room.

"I know what will save Optimus," Elita shouted frantically.

"Really, what?" Magnus asked with hope in his voice.

"There's no time to explain. I need to go back to Cybertron to get the cure,"

"Oh,"

"Magnus, please,"

Magnus looked at his sister. Then he looked at Ratchet and down at Optimus.

"Oh, alright," Magnus said.

Elita smiled and grabbed her brother in a hug. Ratchet was disturbed by this sudden show of affection. Elita released Magnus and set a course for Cybertron using the Spacebridge. The Spacebridge whirled to life and Elita disappeared into the vortex. The vortex died and Magnus looked down with worry. Why didn't Elita tell him the cure? His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice on the commlink system.

"Elita…Elita are you there?" Abigail Holmes whispered frantically.

"She's on a mission right now. What's wrong?" Ultra Magnus asked with concern.

"Bionics are in my house,"

"Abigail, where are you?"

"I'm hiding in my closet. I think they're coming,"

"Abigail, listen to me. Stay where you are and be as quiet as you can,"

Abigail stopped talking. She heard metallic footsteps getting closer and closer to her closet door. Abby closed her eyes and quivered with fear. The footsteps stopped in front of her closet door and left. Abby could finally breathe.

"I think they're gone," Abby said relieved into her cell phone.

Suddenly, the closet doors swung open and a Bionic arm grabbed Abby's feet and dragged her out of her closet and out of her penthouse. Abby screamed in terror. Magnus heard her scream and the sound of a struggle. And then it was silent.

"Abigail…Abby…are you there?" Magnus asked meekly.

There was no answer. Magnus was worried. Everyone was gone, missing, or hurt. What happened to Abigail? Magnus knew what he had to do. He transformed and headed towards Abigail's apartment.

When he got there, he noticed a huge, Bionic-sized hole in a wall. Magnus ducked in and looked around. The penthouse was ransacked. He looked for clues as to where Abigail was. Under some china plate pieces, Magnus found a note written in Cybertronian.

"If you ever wish to see your precious human again, go to the coordinates written on the back of this note alone and try your luck at rescuing her," The note read.

Ultra Magnus looked at the coordinates on the back and rolled out once again. He was on a mission to save Abigail.

Meanwhile on Cybertron, Elita was heading towards the Capital building. Of course, Inkwell was there giving orders. His appearance made Elita want to hurl. However, Elita needed his help to save Optimus.

"Inkwell, can I talk to you alone?" Elita asked Inkwell.

Inkwell nodded and the two went off to the side. Elita reluctantly told Inkwell the situation. He nodded as though he understood. Inkwell looked around and decided the two needed a more private place to talk. He led Elita up to the fifth floor, which was still under construction.

Inkwell whispered, "Elita, the best thing to do is…,"

He trailed off as he grabbed Elita's shoulder and squeezed hard.

"What are you…?" Elita said.

But she lost consciousness and fell before she could finish her sentence.

A few minutes later, Elita awoke chained inside a utility closet. However, that was not the weirdest thing. Elita was dressed up in a beautiful, sheer high-low skirt with shimmering make-up. Inkwell stepped into view.

"Don't worry, I didn't doll you up. I had a female Bionic do it," Inkwell said.

"There are Bionics on Cybertron and Earth?" Elita asked with shock.

"Oh yes. And I'm one of them. This isn't even how I normally look. I have to put on all this make-up just to come here every day. We're planning a takeover. And we need the three commanders of the prophecy gone to do it. And with Optimus down and you out of the way, that just leaves Magnus to walk into our little trap we laid, with your little human as the bait!"

"No!"

"Oh yes Elita. There's no stopping us now. Just give in and become one of us,"

"Never, for my spark is sided with the Autobots,"

Inkwell leaned over and kissed Elita's forehead. Elita stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"In time, you'll learn to love the Bionic cause, and me," Inkwell said.

And he left and locked the door behind him. Elita struggled, trying to get free from her binds. It was no use. She closed her optics in defeat.

_Elita. _

"Solus?" Elita whispered.

_My child, are you all right? _

"I'm fine; just tell me how to get out of here,"

_Enter the golden mode. _

"Thank you Solus,"

Elita closed her optics and concentrated. She felt her entire body swell with golden energy. Elita felt her chains slip off her wrists. She raised her body to the sky and smiled. She was free. Elita opened her optics; she was still in golden mode.

Elita looked around and took off towards the Well of Allsparks. A few minutes later, Inkwell returned. He opened the door and shouted with rage. Elita had escaped!

Back on Earth, Abby was horrified. Bionics were all around her in a cell in their base. She had no chance of escaping.

"Alright, alright!" Abby shouted, "I'll tell you everything! My full name is Abigail Catherine Rose Elizabeth Anne Sophia Marie Holmes and in the summer I sneeze a lot and I say I'm allergic to stupid people. But I'm not; I'm allergic to grass! Please let me go."

"You're not going anywhere," One Bionic foot soldier sneered.

Abby whimpered hoping to get pity from the soldiers guarding her. It didn't work. Then, as if on cue, Abby sneezed even though there was no grass around.

Magnus got to the coordinates and looked around. Out of nowhere, Magnus felt a shock of electricity in his back. He fell. The two Bionics who shot him kneeled down on top of him and cuffed him. They dragged him back to their base. The soldiers threw him into Abby's cell. Abby gasped and ran over to Magnus, who was coming to.

"Magnus, are you alright?" Abby asked with concern.

"Yes…yes I believe so," Magnus answered as he stood up, "Where…where are we anyway?"

"We're in the Bionic base. We're their prisoners,"

"We need to get out of here,"

"No kidding, but how?"

"Here's the plan,"

Magnus kneeled down and whispered the plan into Abby's ear.

Back on Cybertron, Elita got to the opening of the Well of Allsparks. She withdrew her sword and used it and the same groove she had first made when she entered the Well to get down to the bottom.

She landed on the familiar platform and looked down at the core. She jumped down and walked around it.

"Primus, this is your humble servant Commander Elita One. I wish to speak with you," Elita shouted.

The core swelled. A deep voice boomed throughout the chamber.

"I am Primus, the core of Cybertron, what is your desire?" Primus asked.

"My creator, I wish to help another of your humble servants Optimus Prime. He is very ill and requires the Matrix energy he gave you to live,"

"I need the energy to produce protoforms. If I do not have it, Cybertron will not be able to produce life,"

"What can I do to aid you?"

"Give me new energy to create life,"

Elita thought for a moment until an idea came to her.

"Primus, the new energy I will give you is…" Elita started but was interrupted…by Metatron's voice.

"Commander Elita One, what a pleasant surprise," Metatron said from atop the platform.

Elita looked up at him and scowled. Metatron swooped down as Elita entered the Golden Mode once again. The two began to fight.

Back on Earth, Ultra Magnus and Abigail were carrying out their plan. Two Bionic foot soldiers came in, probably to torture Magnus. When they entered, Magnus was on the ground, pretending to be unconscious. Abby was sitting next to him crying.

"You killed him. You killed him!" Abby shouted between sobs.

The two Bionics kneeled down to inspect Magnus. It was then that Magnus made his move. He punched on soldier in the face and the other in the gut. They both fell with a thud. Abby noticed the key to Ultra Magnus' cuffs on a Bionic's hip. She grabbed it and unlocked his cuffs. Magnus transformed into vehicle mode and the two took off towards freedom.

A few minutes later, Metatron had the upper hand. He punched Elita in the stomach and the side. She was leaking all over. Elita looked at Primus and thought of Optimus. She used her last bit of strength to overpower Metatron. She rushed over to the core.

"Primus, the energy I give to you is…," Elita said aloud. She finished the rest in her head knowing Primus could hear her thoughts. Primus heard her sacrifice and took the energy. During the taking of the energy, Primus felt something in Elita's spark. He went through Elita's thoughts and memories and came to an odd conclusion. Primus sent out small gold orbs, one for each Cybertronian. One even went into Elita.

On an Earth highway, Magnus pulled over when he was a small gold orb heading towards him. He kicked Abby out of his passenger seat and transformed just as the orb hit him. He bent down as if in pain.

"Magnus, are you okay?" Abby asked.

Magnus looked at her and said, "Yes, I'm alright now."

"You look different,"

"What do you mean?"

"You look softer and more…human,"

Elita opened her optics. She felt empty inside her spark. Elita looked around and sighed. Metatron was gone. Elita slowly trudged back to the Spacebridge to go back to Earth.

When she got there, Elita's mood lightened. Optimus was awake, sitting up and talking. Magnus was there with Abby. Everyone seemed okay and appeared softer, warmer, and more innocent.

"Elita," Optimus said happily.

Elita walked over to Optimus' bedside and sat down. He put his arm around her. Elita rested her head on his shoulder.

"Elita how did you save Optimus?" Abby asked.

"When I got down to the Well, Primus told me he would need new energy to keep life going. So I gave him my…golden energy," Elita said.

"How could you do that Elita?" Magnus questioned, raising his voice.

"Elita," Optimus said, stroking the femme.

Elita stood up and left. She went up to the roof where she knew she could be alone. Elita refused to cry for she was too strong now. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Optimus, Magnus, whoever you are, please just go away," Elita said without turning around.

"Why would you send your guardian away?" A familiar voice answered.

Elita turned around to see Solus Prime along with the other original Thirteen Primes. Solus walked up to her.

She said, "You have pleased Primus and he has rewarded you and all Cybertronians by making you more human. And he has decided to return your golden energy."

Elita smiled as Solus put her servos on her forehead and chest. She felt the familiar warm energy in her body. Solus removed her servos and she and the thirteen disappeared. Elita looked over and saw Optimus standing there with a look of shock and amazement.

He ran over to Elita and took her in his arms. And the two kissed hard. And as Optimus kissed her neck, Elita decided to say something she had been scared to say to a mech for a long time.

"I love you Optimus Prime," Elita said.

"I love you too, Elita One," Optimus answered.

And the two kissed and cuddled until the sun set and night fell. And they fell asleep in each other's arms for nothing could tear them apart.

**And there you go one beautiful chapter for you. Sorry it took so long but I haven't been writing lately. (I've been having boy troubles.) Anyway this is not the last chapter. There is still more to come and tons of action, romance, and friendship are in the near future. Until then! **


End file.
